


Say Only My Name

by MizzMustache



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizzMustache/pseuds/MizzMustache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Anything you say can, and will be used against you. So only say my name.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Only My Name

 

Fraternization in the workplace had always been withheld with the highest punishment at the BAU- immediate termination. That didn’t halt you from pursuing Dr. Reid. No, if anything, it compelled you to. It had always been told that people always partook of forbidden fruit, and Reid was your shiny apple.You had been upfront with Hotchner in your intentions to pursue the intellectual Spencer and Hotchner dismissed it like he had dismissed a few other things. 

Like any dirty scheme you had going, it started in the office. Spencer and you had been dating for almost a year, and everyone was well aware. Everyone had just come back from the previous case, and lately the bureau had gotten copious amounts of cases that needed immediate attention- leaving little time for you and Spencer to be alone. Tonight, though. Tonight you were going to make hot, saucy, love to your boyfriend. You, and him, deserved it after a plethora of intense cases.

You had worn the jeans that accentuated your assets quite nicely, a low-cut tank with one of Spencer’s sweaters lazily tossed over it- as you knew Reid adored all three things, especially when you wore his attire. Not that he would openly tell you. No, he didn’t have to. The way his pupils dilated, and his body leaned in close to you told you precisely what you needed to know. 

From the position you had at your desk, you could toy with yourself without tipping anyone’s radar- except for Spencer as you shared a cubicle. You were well aware Spencer wasn’t just glancing at his phone in his lap, it was a ruse to catch a glimpse at what you were doing- occasionally rubbing yourself through your jeans. You smirked almost devilishly at the frustrated groan that lowly slipt from your partner’s throat. Spencer was resisting the urge to pop a boner, and he was almost failed to stay just above water.

“Just a little longer!~” You cooed just audible enough for Reid to catch, clicking your tongue and giggling as your taunting only fueled Spencer’s antsy, frustrating dilemma, “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” Spencer rebuttaled, an underlying plot thick like honey formulating swiftly within his cranium. In five minutes, both parties were free to leave. In fifteen minutes, Spencer had already decided that you had to be punished. He agreed, it had been far too long since you had had time alone.

This side of Reid had blown you away the first time you had encountered it. You had been doing something quite similar to the current situation, but boy how the cards shifted once Reid had cornered you that day. Reid never did quite let you forget that he was still a man, even if his usual awkward nature fooled those around him. It didn’t fool you. 

Having been so engrossed in taunting your lover, you were almost caught off guard when Hotch announced it was time to collect your things and be dismissed. An eager smiled tugged at your lips, your eyes sparking to life instantly as you and Reid rushed to gather your possessions. Awkward glances stared down the pair of you as you both evacuated with such haste.

_______________________________________________________

 

You were antsy, eager to please and be pleased the moment you clicked the door locked, trapping yourself in the apartment you and Spencer shared. There was little time to register the brief moment when Spencer briskly shoved you against the door frame, pinning you against it, and the time it took for his lips to mesh against yours in a hunger-filled kiss. The passion was raw and intense as Reid transmitted the copious amounts of love he housed for you, to you.

His large, slim, hands firmly gripped at your hips, hoisting you up as his own hips secured you in place- your legs winding around him so as to draw him in closer. Reid pawed at one of your breasts, his lips moving to smatter heated kisses along your jaw and neck- assaulting the juncture where your neck and shoulder met, scraping his teeth against it before sucking vigorously to form a ‘love’ mark and eliciting delightful mewls of pleasure from you as well.

“Spencer!” You gasped, rolling your pelvis against his and earning a guttural groan from him in response. Spencer confidently cupped your ass and moved to pin you on the dining table beneath him. Your legs constricted him even more as your arms now circled his neck, “Did you know that a majority of individuals that do the ‘teasing’ typically end up being the ‘teased’?” Spencer murmured hotly into your ear, nibbling on it a tad as a hand of his ventured to rub at you through your jeans.

“Nnn-” You moaned, arching your back, somewhat shimmying away from Spencer’s touch, “Nu-uh.” Spencer chided, sliding you back into place and pressing his full weight onto you so as to ensnare you. His hand toyed with your sex rougher, his other hand moving under the pesky fabric of your shirt to knead and pinch at your sensitive bud.

“Fuck!” You groaned, panting from Reid’s dominant treatment. Spencer richly chuckled, ridding you of your restricting upper fabric- exposing your chest to the nippy air. Spencer worshipped your beautifully sculpted frame, ghosting his thin tendrils along your flesh, “Nothing can compare to your perfection.” Reid stated aloud, locking his green pools with your own oceans.

Your cheeks flushed a vibrant, crimson hue and you couldn’t bare to glance at him- too hot with embarrassment to do so. Urgency swept in much like a tidal wave, and even Spencer could pick up on it despite his general lack to read social cues. Cupping your face, Spencer turned your head to face him before giving you a chaste kiss.

 

Time was precious, and each agonizing minute Reid wasn’t inside of you was like a cruel punishment. He needed you and you craved him. Without an exchange of verbal permission, Spencer had ridded you of your jeans and undergarments- discarding them to be long forgotten as the night carried on. Reid didn’t care to remove his clothing as he reached down to taunt your cunt in preparation for him.

Your juices flowed like an up-to-date water fountain onto Reid’s hand, some of it trickling down your legs as you ground your nails into Spencer’s shoulder for support- groans occasionally slipping out. Reid only had to fiddle with his zipper and button a brief moment before his soldier stood at attention in the open air. 

You didn’t have enough time to admire him, even if it was just Reid’s member, before Spencer sheathed himself. No, it wasn’t forcefully, but it wasn’t any less painful having something invade your sacred maiden head. Well, not so sacred. You had given Spencer your flower a few times, but you had to go through the process of accommodating him every time you and him were intimate.

A gentle hum lingered on your lips from being filled with your lover. A pleasant groan fled Reid as the pair of you matched a beginning, slow-paced rhythm. Your breathing became labored, gasps and mewls slipping as Reid began progressed to a much rougher beat. His hips gyrated into yours, hoisting you up to bounce on his cock, gravity pulling you back down to slam on him.

In turn, his member hit your sweet spot, forcing you to see stars. Your screams and commands for Reid to delve deeper, faster, were all but blurred as the ecstasy took hold of you. Spencer’s encouraging cooes and hushed grunts of approval were infinitely more vivid as he hotly murmured them into your ear. Your skin was white hot, but simultaneously icy cool and numb all the same. Skin slapping skin reverberated through the dim, tiny apartment.

“Y/N.” Reid groaned through gritted teeth, his thrusts becoming sloppy and he knew he was almost at his peak. He wouldn’t finish, not before you. Peeling his clothed-clad body from your sweat-beaded one, Spencer reached down to rub rushed circles at your over-stimulated bud, “Spencer!” You cried, constricting him with your legs as you came hard.

Your toes curled in pleasure as Reid’s cock swelled, twitched twice, and then unloaded. Your name was like a mantra flowing from his lips in a soft, hushed manner as he rode out your orgasms until he stilled inside you. Ever so slowly, Reid pulled out, setting your feet against the chilly tiled floor. You whimpered at the loss, but was grateful it had been Spencer that had made you feel good.

Pressing his forehead against yours, Reid allowed a moment between the pair of you to regain your breath before melding his lips to yours in a tender kiss. Stowing his dick away, Spencer hoisted your trembling frame bridal style. Reid stayed this time, tucking himself in with you. He watched, amused, as you attempted fend off sleep.

Alas, you failed. Chuckling to himself, Reid pecked your forehead, drawing you in closer so as to give in to the darkness himself having tuckered himself out from his amorous activities with you. Hopefully he did it right this time.


End file.
